spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Special Delivery (Tales of Dawn)
Special Delivery is the forty-first episode overall in Tales of Dawn and the sixth episode of Season 6. In this episode, a simple task of delivering a letter to Pyriel turns hectic for Dawn when she is forced to stay longer than she should in the realm of the angel of genocide. Characters * Dawn * Leon * Pallas * Pyriel * Esa * Savantia * Triton * Khepu * Sariel Plot After the mission in the previous episode, Savantia decided to alert her mother of the situation in the form of a letter, as Sariel, who was the reason the mission took place, threatened to cause mishap in Pyriel's realm. However, she did not want to send Khepu, as she was afraid Pyriel might kidnap him again, both she and Triton were busy with their royal functions, and Esa was busy watching over Triteia and the other children for the couple. That only left one person in the family: Dawn. The young redhead was hesitant to carry out the task, as the first (and last) time she encountered Pyriel did not go smoothly. However, knowing the severity of the situation, she finally decided to go, leaving her trident behind and hiding it somewhere in the palace as she believed it was unnecessary. She went on her way to Pyriel's realm, unknowingly being followed by a certain perverted angel. Upon arriving, Dawn was stunned with the sight of the realm's denizens, honestly feeling intimidated by them. However, she made her way to the angel of genocide's home while having an invisible force field around her for emergency safety measures, the letter in her grasp as the shapeless creatures turned to her direction. She finally arrived, approaching Pyriel as she disabled the force field. Pyriel was not happy to see 'the daughter of a whore,' Dawn managing to keep her cool and handing him the letter. She explained the situation to him, but he simply stated that Sariel causing chaos to his realm was just as likely as being able to divide by zero. Confused, Dawn tried to reason with him before a noise was heard, coming from the entrance to the realm. On closer inspection, Dawn and Pyriel discovered that someone blocked the entrance with a powerful force field, causing panic in the young goddess. Pyriel 'attempted' to disable the field to no avail. However, he could tell it was the work of Sariel, who appeared on the other side of the field. He revealed that the whole threat was a setup just to get rid of Dawn so he could snatch her trident AND break her sanity with every second she stayed in the realm. He left, Dawn hoping that he would not find where she hid the trident. Savantia noticed that Dawn had not returned from the realm, sparking worry in her and Esa. Khepu reluctantly offered to see what was taking her so long, but his mother refused to let him. Despite that, he went on his way, discovering the force field. Meanwhile, Pyriel showed Dawn around the realm, the redhead becoming more scarred for life with every place she saw in it. As they finally finished up, Pyriel chuckled at the trembling girl. When she asked what was so funny, he said that he could have taken down the force field and decided to succumb her to the sights of his realm for the fun of it, resulting in Dawn nearly snapping at him. Satisfied with his work, he took down the force field, allowing the protagonist to leave. Upon arriving home with Khepu, Dawn discovered Sariel had tried to look for her trident (which was under the kitchen's flooring the entire time) but had stopped to keep Lana, who found him and would not leave him alone, from crying and alerting the family. The angel immediately left, leaving a sad Lana in her crib.Category:Episodes Category:2016 Category:Tales of Dawn